


Overprotective

by wintertime_woe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Lim Changkyun | I.M-centric, M/M, Minor Lim Changkyun | I.M/Everyone, changkyun is a magnet for danger, changkyun is a marshmallow that needs protection, idk why, naive and confused changkyun, overprotective wonho, protect changkyun squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintertime_woe/pseuds/wintertime_woe
Summary: 6 instances of the Protect Changkyun Squad being overprotective of an oblivious and naive Changkyun.





	1. Organic Brownies

Wonho tended to be an overprotective person.

And as much as his cute boyfriend tried to convince him that he was too overbearing, he couldn’t help it if Changkyun inadvertently brought out those qualities in him.

If you were to look up the definition of “naive” in the dictionary, Wonho was almost certain that an image of a lost and confused Changkyun would be printed in black and white. Someone could shove a pound of cocaine into Changkyun’s arms, tell him it was powdered sugar and ask him to hold it for them while they fled from the cops, and Changkyun would _still_ believe that they had good intentions.

Wonho wasn’t even sure how the younger man could have possibly survived before meeting him, because Changkyun was basically a toddler that needed supervision at all times. So like any smart boyfriend would, Wonho assembled the _Protect Changkyun Squad_ to ensure that his boyfriend would survive another year without some freak occurrence caused by his trusting nature.

And there were many instances where the Protect Changkyun Squad was one of the best decisions that Wonho had ever made. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Jooheon hyung,” Changkyun called tiredly to the man beside him as he was helplessly dragged around by the older’s arm around his shoulders.

Jooheon’s steps didn’t falter, choosing simply to glance at the boy beside him with a dimpled grin.

“Hmm?” he hummed in question as they continued to walk around the college campus, navigating through the booths advertising various clubs and activities.

“I don’t want to be here,” he said, his voice dull, but with a hint of a whine peeking through. The older blonde sent him a sympathetic glance before going back to perusing the clubs before him, unaffected by the unenthusiastic behavior of Changkyun.

“I’m sorry, Changkyun-ah, but you should join a club or something, you’re always cooped up writing music,” Jooheon chuckled, remembering the times where Wonho called him while having a near panic attack because Changkyun hadn’t returned to their shared apartment, only to later realize that he had fallen asleep in his studio, mid-song.

“Even Hoseok hyung agrees, even though that would mean less of your time to spend with him,” Jooheon tried to convince in a light tone. Changkyun pouted as he stared at the older’s pleading gaze, but eventually sighed in defeat.

“Okay, I’ll try-“ started, only to be cut off by Jooheon’s excited gasp as he spotted a table in the distance surrounded by large speakers and sound equipment.

“Ah, that’s good to hear, Changkyunnie, why don’t you look around a bit, find something you like, okay?” Jooheon barely managed to rush out his sentence before withdrawing his arm from its place on Changkyun’s shoulders and making a beeline towards what appeared to be the music production club.

“Sure thing, hyung,” Changkyun muttered sarcastically to the vacant spot where Jooheon once was, but smiled softly at the older man’s enthusiasm.

But his smile slowly faded as he slowly observed the booths around him, slightly overwhelmed by the flashy attempts to draw in students. He took hesitant steps around the students bustling around the crowded campus, a pair of shoulders harshly knocking against his as they sped past his slow pace.

After a few moments of aimlessly walking, he spotted a table just ahead that caught his eye with its’ simplicity. It was decorated by a few tie dye patterns, but was mostly harbored by foreign-looking plants, and earthy designs.

The people sat behind said table seemed to mirror his own subdued emotions, although they appeared to be a bit happier than he was currently.

But this wasn’t what compelled Changkyun to approach the table without even bothering to glance up at the banner that he was sure existed, stating the club’s information. It was the four paper plates placed in a line down the table top, each with a pile of chocolate brownies on top, which happened to be one of Changkyun’s favorite desserts. He would have been crazy to not take complimentary brownies from his fellow peers.

“Hello,” Changkyun said softly, bowing slightly as he cautiously approached the table, the inviting desserts still in his peripheral.

A chorus of greetings echoed from the young adults across from him as they stared at him invitingly.

“Do you want some brownies, man? Can you handle it?” One of the club members asked, gesturing loosely to the plates in front of him.

“Um...yeah. i can. Is it okay if i have one?” Changkyun asked hesitantly, ignoring their odd question but wanting to maintain his manners, even though his growling stomach screamed at him to steal a plate and never look back.

“Of course, they’re in order of strength, like this,” another club member answered, showing the range with a wave of his finger.

 _“That’s odd,”_ Changkyun thought. _“Maybe some people like to choose the amount of chocolate in their brownies,”_

But it would almost be a crime for Changkyun to take anything less than the brownie with the highest chocolate content.

“Thank you,” Changkyun said as he gently selected a brownie from the plate on the very right.

“Whoa dude, you ready to get that baked on a Saturday morning?” The first member chuckled at him in surprise as Changkyun held the brownie in his hand. Changkyun furrowed his brow in confusion as he glanced at the people in front of him, then back at the brownie.

 _“Doesn’t he mean that the brownie is baked? These people are kind of weird…maybe they’re on some type of drugs,”_ Changkyun thought, and he chuckled awkwardly before taking a few steps away from the booth, quickly thanking them again before turning his back and trying to find Jooheon.

He thought he heard something called out to him before he retreated into the crowd of people, but he ignored it in favor of taking a bite of the long-awaited brownie in his possession.

The first thing thing he tasted when the dessert hit his tongue, was frankly, dirt. The familiar taste of the chocolate treat was there, but it was overshadowed by an earthy flavor that was foreign to Changkyun.

The boy cringed slightly as the brownie slid down his throat, the flavor still lingering on his tongue.

 _“Is this some sort of healthy brownie alternative?”_ he thought as continued to peer through the wade of people for a familiar head of platinum hair. _“It’s not very good, but I’m so hungry,”_ Changkyun ate another piece of the dessert, and wasn’t surprised when the same flavor hit him, and he was again forced to swallow down the organic-tasting brownie. _“Maybe I’ll save the rest for Wonho hyung, he likes healthy food,”_ Changkyun thought as he desperately tried to find his friend in the throng of people.

Finally, a good 30 minutes later, he located Jooheon a few feet away, still occupied at the music production table, marveling at a line of high-quality soundboards.

Changkyun started towards the familiar face, before stumbling slightly, a wave of dizziness suddenly hitting him. He regained his composure, quickly apologizing to the passerby that he had inadvertently shoved in his misstep.

 _“Whoa,”_ Changkyun thought as he stared at Jooheon’s back just a foot in front of him. _“I’m kind of dizzy...was Jooheon’s hair always this bright?”_

Jooheon noticed the presence of the boy behind him, spinning around and chuckling at the spaced out look on the younger man’s face, used to bouts of daydreaming that Changkyun often succumbed to throughout the day.

“Changkyun-ah,” Jooheon said, crouching down to the younger’s line of vision and waving a hand in front of his face.

Changkyun startled a bit at the interruption, his gaze drifting over Jooheon’s face and landing on the movement of the hand in front of him, the color of skin blurring together into one mass.

“I’m sorry I took so long, I lost track of time…” Jooheon trailed off, noticing that the other wasn’t meeting his eyes. “You okay, Changkyunnie?”

Changkyun’s eyes slowly met with Jooheon’s, and he nodded after a moment of silence, the older’s words processing through his mind. His head felt heavy.

“I’m okay,” Changkyun mumbled. His tongue felt heavy too.

“I have a brownie,” he said while showing it to Jooheon. “It tasted weird,” he laughed softly, while staring at the half-eaten brownie in puzzlement.

Jooheon’s expression turned to concern as he watched Changkyun’s actions. _“Why is he acting like this? Something’s off…”_ Jooheon thought as he took in the other’s odd behavior.

Jooheon tried to reach for the brownie presented to him, but Changkyun’s hand moved out of reach before he could.

“It’s not for you, Joo-joo, it’s for hyung,” Changkyun giggled, which worried Jooheon even further. Since when did Changkyun call him Joo-joo, and since when did he giggle like that when he wasn’t with Wonho?

“Changkyun, where did you get this brownie?” Jooheon questioned, unable to think of anything else that could have altered Changkyun’s behavior so drastically.

The younger just laughed again, and rested his head on Jooheon’s chest. “I wanna see Hoseokie hyung, I’m tired,” the younger whined, turning his head to rest his cheek on Jooheon’s chest and look at his fingers holding the brownie, and how the chocolate frosting was starting to transfer onto his skin. “Aw, it’s melting,”

“Give me that,” Jooheon snatched the dessert from the younger’s hand as if Changkyun was a toddler with a forbidden toy, before tossing it into a nearby garbage.

“Well that was rude,” Changkyun said slowly, before closing his eyes and leaning more of his weight onto the older. “I got it over there,” Changkyun pointed loosely in the distance, but it gave Jooheon enough of a direction to spot the booth in question a ways away. His eyes widened and his mouth parted as realization dawned on him.

“Oh shit, Wonho’s going to kill me,” Jooheon muttered, placing a gentle hand on the younger’s head and gently tilting it up, looking down at the boy on his chest in disbelief. “Did you seriously not read the sign before eating the brownie?”

Changkyun glanced at Jooheon with a slow blink and glazed eyes. “What sign?”

Jooheon barked out a laugh despite the situation, and ruffled Changkyun’s dark locks. “You really are a kid,” he said fondly.

“M’ not a kid,” Changkyun mumbled as he closed his eyes against the rays of the sun.

Jooheon ignored the weak protest and guided them both over to a vacant bench, pulling out his phone and staring at it with a grimace. “God, i’m going to have to call Wonho,”

~~~~~~~~~~

And so, 15 minutes later, after Wonho thoroughly scolded Jooheon over the phone, and Jooheon frantically dragged Changkyun to his apartment in hopes that Hoseok wouldn’t greet him with a chokehold at the door, Changkyun was safely in his boyfriend’s arms on their couch, with a glass of water in his hands, and a concerned Wonho stroking his hair and pinning him to his chest.

“So tell me again what happened, and don’t leave out any details,” Hoseok commanded to an apologetic Jooheon, while rocking his small boyfriend in his arms as if he had a fatal disease, and had not just simply accidentally ingested a legal drug.

The older man had calmed down after seeing Jooheon appear with a slightly dazed, but otherwise intact Changkyun in his hold showing up at his apartment, but Hoseok’s anxiety was still high as he thought of all of the possible side effects that could possibly be inflicted onto his baby. Almost as high as the rapper in his arms.

Jooheon ran through the story again, trying to reassure Wonho that his boyfriend he only eaten half of the brownie, although it was falling on deaf ears.

“There’s no way that he only ate half of one, Jooheon, look at him,” Wonho gestured to Changkyun with a worried glance, who had been staring at Hoseok with something close to awe for the past 10 minutes.

“Hyung, you’re so pretty,” Changkyun drawled with a dopey grin, reaching up to pull down the corners of Wonho’s bottom lip. “Wakanda forever,” he whispered.

Wonho looked up at Jooheon with hard eyes that practically screamed _“he had to have eaten a whole-ass brownie and you know it”_ , while Jooheon was trying very hard to keep it together while looking at glaring Wonho and a dazed Changkyun poking around the inside of the older’s cheeks while muttering an _“ew, so wet”_ every few seconds. Something that Jooheon obviously failed to do.

“Yah, don’t laugh!” Hoseok pulled away from his boyfriend’s grabby hands to look incredulously at Jooheon, who was practically on the floor laughing his ass off at the actions of an oblivious Changkyun.

“Don’t laugh at his pain, Jooheon,” Wonho sent a disapproving look towards Jooheon, and a concerned one towards the baked boy in his arms, who had perked up at the response of his boyfriend.

“Yeah, don’t laugh at my cane, hyung,” Changkyun slurred indignantly, taking one of Wonho’s hands and looking at his fingers, delicately playing with them as if they were a sacred artifact.

This spurred Jooheon into another round of laughter as Wonho down looked sympathetically at his dazed out boy, patting him on the head. “No, sweetie...not cane,”

The older rapper managed to stifle his amusement and attempted to comfort his hyung. “It’ll be fine, Wonho, the high will wear off in a little bit. You just have to wait it out,” Jooheon reassured.

Changkyun’s head popped up from where it was leaning against Wonho and turned towards Jooheon, his eyes comically wide. “Am I _high?”_

His answer came in the form of Jooheon letting out a snort, trying and failing horribly to hold in the rest of his laughter, while Wonho let out a soft _“aigoo”_ and pulled Changkyun further into his lap, pulling the blanket tighter around his smaller body, and peppering light kisses on the top of his head.

Changkyun burrowed his face further into his boyfriend’s warm chest, and let out a soft whine. “I want another brownie,”


	2. off-brand sprite

“Changkyun, you’re so unbelievably cheap, it’s actually kind of sad,” Hyungwon stated with disbelief to a defensive Changkyun, who on almost every occasion tried to argue that he wasn’t cheap, he was _frugal,_ but Changkyun never actually managed to convince anyone of that except for his boyfriend Wonho. But then again, Wonho agreed to almost anything Changkyun said, so maybe that wasn’t a very strong defense.

“I’m not cheap, where did you get that from?” Changkyun mumbled in defiance, avoiding eye contact with the older and feigning ignorance by sipping on his water innocently. 

Hyungwon chuckled at the younger’s attempt to defend himself, though his argument was pitiful. “Literally five seconds before we entered the restaurant, you said, ‘hey, hyung, let’s get drunk tonight!’” Hyungwon imitated Changkyun’s deep voice, and the younger narrowed his eyes. “...but you just ordered a sprite, and asked if ice costs extra,”

Changkyun huffed and crossed his arms, unable to deny the claims, but still choosing to sulk. “It’s a reasonable question…” he mumbled, while playing with a stray napkin on the table. 

“You could’ve just ordered one beer; you’re such a lightweight, you’d get drunk off of that and a sip of my soju,” Hyungwon chuckled, remembering the last time that Changkyun had gotten drunk and how incredibly little alcohol it took to get him to that point.

 “I don’t need to get drunk anyways, I just wanted to spend quality time with my hyung,” Changkyun commented sweetly, and Hyungwon smiled softly at the younger. “Besides, Wonho hyung would probably nag at me if I got drunk,”

Hyungwon snorted. “Are you kidding, Changkyun-ah? Wonho loves it when you get drunk because you get all cuddly and clingy like a baby, and he gets to take care of you while you cry loudly in his living room,” 

Changkyun gasped at the accusations, and threw a hand against his chest in fake offense. “That is _not_ true, I don’t act like a baby when I get drunk,” Changkyun defended, then after a second added, “...and I don’t cry, either,”

Hyungwon just smirked. “Says the baby sulking because he can’t afford ice,” 

Changkyun glared at the older and shot his foot out to land a kick on Hyungwon’s shin, who seemed unaffected by the action, chuckling lightly instead. 

“Calm down, Changkyunnie, the food’s here,” Hyungwon said with amusement as he pushed his utensils and drinks to the center of the table to make room for their dinner, while Changkyun pouted but did the same. 

“Ah, it looks so good,” Hyungwon nearly cried tears of joy as he beamed at his noodles and shoved a top big portion in his mouth. “Ah, it tastes good, too,”

Changkyun looked up from his own noodle dish with a mouth full of food, glancing between Hyungwon’s plate and the older’s ecstatic expression while eating his meal. His own meal seemed to suddenly pale in comparison to his hyung’s.

“I want some of yours,” Changkyun pouted once he had swallowed, and reached out his chopsticks to grab a bite of shrimp noodles, when his utensil was deftly blocked by Hyungwon’s. 

“Changkyun, I ordered the spicy kind, can’t you not eat spicy food?” Hyungwon questioned with concern to the younger, who was having none of it.

“I can eat spicy food,” Changkyun protested, and reached for his hyung’s plate again, who this time receded and allowed a chunk of food to be taken from him. 

Changkyun beamed as he smelled the shrimp and noodles in front of him, only a hint of spice coming through, and shoved the food into his mouth with false confidence as Hyungwon watched with a knowing expression. 

Changkyun lasted three seconds; three seconds until it felt like someone had set his tongue on fire and punched him in the face. His face twisted in a grimace, and he tried to keep as much dignity as he could while swallowing an oversized portion of spicy noodles that he was now realizing he _definitely_ should not have eaten.  

Hyungwon tipped his head back and laughed as Changkyun panted loudly with a pained look and his tongue hanging out of his mouth, resembling a dog’s. 

“It’s not…that spicy,” Changkyun huffed out between pants, trying to keep his composure but failing miserably.  

“It’s not?” Hyungwon teased, fighting back a smile at Changkyun watery eyes and sniffling nose.  

“No, of course not,” Changkyun insisted, and Hyungwon tilted his head with a smug look. “So you wouldn’t mind taking another bite?” 

A look of complete alarm and fear showed on Changkyun’s face, and Hyungwon lost it. He threw his head back once again and laughed loudly, covering his mouth with his hand to try and stifle his laughter. 

Changkyun threw his dignity aside once he started coughing loudly; grabbing the drink in front of him in desperate hopes of some relief. 

Hyungwon calmed down enough to lower his hand and avert his gaze back at Changkyun just in time to see the younger take 3 large gulps of the drink in his hand. _Hyungwon’s_ drink _._

“Oh my god, Changkyun, wait-“ 

“Ugh, this sprite is horrible,” Changkyun cringed as he put the drink down and pushed it away from himself, screwing up his face in displeasure. “God, it’s so bitter,”

Hyungwon simply stared at Changkyun with a mixed expression of disbelief and concern.

“Changkyun-ah, you’re an idiot,” Hyungwon said after a beat of silence, with no malice in his tone, but as if he was stating a well known fact. 

Changkyun stared blankly at the other opening his mouth to spit out a retort, but then closing it again, his brain trying to process his hyung’s words, but his mind unknowingly already becoming fuzzy from the alcohol. He settled on moving his gaze from Hyungwon to the now nearly empty glass of clear liquid in front of him, ignoring the older’s words and instead fixating on what he thought was incredibly bitter sprite. 

“...maybe it’s off brand,”

~~~~~~~~

“Changkyunnie, you’re not making this easy,” Hyungwon grunted as he pulled the younger down the sidewalk with nearly all of his strength, but making little to no progress with a heavily intoxicated Changkyun by his side.

“I miss Wonho-ah,” Changkyun whined as he stumbled down the street, flopping his weight onto the beanpole next to him and wrapping his arms around his hyung weakly.

“That’s where we’re going, Changkyun-ah, and we’d get there faster if you’d help me a little bit,” Hyungwon huffed, started to grow slightly irritated. He pried the younger’s arms off from around his waist and grabbed both of Changkyun’s wrist, attempting to restrain him from grabbing anything else and guiding him forwards.

“I don’t want to get there faster, I want to get there now,” Changkyun protested as he stopped in place, pulling his wrists from Hyungwon’s grip, crossing his arms over his chest and stomping his feet lightly on the ground like a toddler. 

Hyungwon sighed harshly, and tried to gently pull Changkyun forward by one of his crossed arms. “Come on, Changkyun, Wonho-hyung’s already going to nag at me for letting you let this drunk, but it’ll be even worse if we get there past midnight,” Hyungwon kept dragging the stumbling boy by his arm down the sidewalk, ignoring the stares from passerbyers and focused on trying to keep both him and a drunk Changkyun from face planting into concrete.   

“Hyung, you’re mean,” Changkyun drawled, letting himself be guided by the older, but certainly not making it easy for him. 

“I’m not mean, I’m just trying to get you home-” Hyungwon said through gritted teeth, his body already failing him and his fatigue starting to show. Hyungwon gave another tug on Changkyun’s arm. 

“I don’ want to go home, I wan’ Wonho-ah,” Changkyun’s words slurred slighty, his bottom lip starting to wobble, and crocodile tears threatening to spill from his eyes; all of which Hyungwon failed to notice.

“You _live_ with Wonho,” Hyungwon stated with annoyance, not bothering to look back at the sulky kid behind him. “I’m trying to take you to _your_ house, which is also _Wonho’s_ house, so by that logic, Wonho will be at _your_ house, which is where i’m fucking taking you,” Hyungwon’s voice started to raise in frustration, and the older paused only to breathe. “Which I don’t even have to do, by the way! I could’ve just left your drunk ass to perish in front of that restaurant, but I didn’t, because you’re my friend and I love you, but sometimes you make it so fucking difficult, Changkyun-ah, no matter how cute you are,” Hyungwon finished with a slight pant. 

Hyungwon whipped around with a scolding expression as the brunette halted once again, about to chastise Changkyun for slowing down their progress _again_ , but froze in place once he registered the younger’s pouty lips, sniffling nose, tears welling at the corner of his eyes, and his pouty lips ready to open in an endless whine at any second; all of the signs of a Changkyun tantram. Hyungwon’s face pale. “Oh no,” 

~~~~~~~~~~

It was safe to say that one of the last things that Wonho was expecting to open his apartment door to on a Friday night was a sweating and panting Hyungwon, hunched over and wheezing while trying to support a wobbly and pouty Changkyun with a flushed face and tear stained cheeks.

“Wonho hyung!” Changkyun whined through his tears, lunging towards his boyfriend with grabby hands, who caught him with ease. 

“Changkyunnie, what’s wrong, baby? Are you okay?” Wonho looked down at the boy in his arms in concern, tilting the younger’s head back and pushing the hair away from his face to get a better look at his boyfriend, who honestly, was kind of a mess.

Changkyun’s hair was tangled, the wind had blown it every which way, random pieces sticking up where they weren’t supposed to. His cheeks and nose were tinted red, and his eyes were filled to the brim with unshed tears. 

“Changkyunnie, are you drunk?” Wonho questioned softly, not even acknowledging the other man in the room yet, focusing all of his attention on the boy in his arms, and the glazed irises staring back at him.

“Hyungwon-hyung yelled at me!” Changkyun cried as he pointed accusingly like a toddler at Hyungwon and burst into another set of tears. Wonho raised his eyebrows as he glanced at his crying boyfriend, then the sweaty mess standing in his doorway, not quite sure who to blame in this situation. 

“He was acting like a baby!” Hyungwon defended, and when he was finally was able to straighten up he pointed the bite mark on his neck defensively with raised eyebrows. “And he fucking bit me,” the pink haired main huffed in exasperation, and rubbed the sore spot on his skin. “He was lucky I didn’t bite him back,”

“Changkyunnie,” Wonho said in a stern voice, looking down at Changkyun, whose head was still buried in his broad chest. “Changkyunnie, look at me,”

Changkyun whined softly, but slowly tilted his head up and looked at Wonho with sad eyes, like a scolded puppy. 

“Changkyunnie, we talked about this, remember? You’re not allowed to bite people,” Wonho stated with stern but soft eyes. “Only me,” 

Hyungwon made what sounded like a disgusted scoff from the doorway, which was ignored by both men as Wonho waited for Changkyun to nod in acknowledgement, then turned the drunk boy around to face Hyungwon. 

“Now apologize, Changkyun-ah,”

“I’m sorry for biting you, hyung,” Changkyun apologized, with only a slight slur in his words. He walked towards the tall male and wrapped his arms around Hyungwon’s small waist. The older sighed as he stood limply for a moment with a drunk Changkyun clinging onto him.

“Changkyun, why can’t you be more like Kihyun hyung,  It’d be harder to forgive you,” Hyungwon mumbled, reciprocating the hug with an annoyed expression on his face, but a content smile threatening to poke through. 

Wonho watched the two with an approving smile, like he was watching his two kids make up, but his smile soon dropped as the younger began peppering Hyungwon’s face with sloppy kisses and giggling, while the older pretended to gag at the saliva that Changkyun left behind on his cheeks.

“Okay, that’s enough affection,” Wonho yanked his boyfriend off of Hyungwon with ease, hugging the giggly boy to his chest, stopping Changkyun’s attempts to lunge towards Hyungwon to lay more pecks on his face. 

“Hyungwon-ah, you can stay if you want, we’re probably just going to watch a movie and eat ramen while Changkyun cries some more,” Wonho offered, ignoring the bratty huff that was thrown his way from the boy below him.  

“God no, I think I’ve enough of drunk Changkyun-ah,” Hyungwon rejected, and looked off into the distance like he was having war flashbacks. “He wouldn’t stop singing the baby shark song on the way here, and he made me stop to try and wed a cigarette butt and an empty milk carton he found on the sidewalk,” 

“They were in love...” Changkyun mumbled softly in protest, making Wonho coo at his intoxicated lover, and Hyungwon roll his eyes at his drunk friend. 

Hyungwon excited the apartment with an eloquent, _“Kay, later,”_ , and soon Wonho had managed to wrestle Changkyun into a pair of boxers and an oversized tee and plopped him onto the couch to watch Changkyun’s favorite movie when drunk, _The Incredibles._

“Hyung... _hyung_ ,” Changkyun drawled not even 10 minutes into the movie, trying to divert the older’s attention from the animation playing on the television to himself. 

“Hmm, what is it Changkyun-ah?” Wonho asked softly, looking down while running his hand through Changkyun’s hair and attempting to detangle it.  

“Hyung, can I bite _you?”_

Wonho sighed in contemplation while staring at the hopeful eyes of Changkyun, thinking about the slight pain and red marks that bloomed on his bicep whenever the younger gnawed on it, but also the cute little content sounds that Changkyun made when Wonho let him bite his fleshy arm.  

Changkyun perked up and let out an ecstatic giggle when Wonho took the arm that was previously running through the younger’s dark hair and presented it towards Changkyun with something akin to fondness in his eyes. “Sure, go ahead,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, waiting literally 2 months to publish the second chapter of this work? it's more likely than you think


End file.
